Moving Forward
by Harlinna Potter
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, twins Harry and Harley Potter are trying to move on with their lives. Follow them as they struggle to find their place in the wizarding world. Past relationships are tested and new relationships are found in expected places. Harley's POV. Please review, but no flames please.


Voldemort was dead. There in the middle of the Great Hall was the corpse of the most feared Dark wizard of all time, killed by my twin brother Harry Potter. The crowd stared stunned in silence for a few moments before breaking out into applause. Students, parents, and professors were running trying to find their friends and family, but as much as I wanted to run towards my brother I needed to be alone. I slipped out of the Great Hall without being noticed and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello, may I go inside?" I asked the Fat Lady as I hadn't attended Hogwarts this year and didn't know the password.

She smiled at me and replied "Of course, my dear"

Upon entering I sighed in relief. I had to smile at my surroundings, slightly comforted how the common room never changed. The large maroon couch sat in front of the flickering fireplace and the two huge armchairs were positioned on both sides. I wanted nothing more than to climb the spiral staircase and fall asleep in a bed but I was too exhausted to climb anymore stairs. I chose, however, to collapse on the red velvet couch. I was beginning to drift off to sleep when I heard someone come in. Before I knew it I was standing up with my wand pointed at the dark figure before me.

"Who's there?" I commanded straining my hazel-green eyes to see the intruder

"It's me Harley, Harry." The stranger replied

Harry walked out of the darkness. He looked exhausted but relaxed. His usual untidy black hair was matted with blood. The round rimmed glasses perched on his long straight nose were cracked and crocked. His clothes were ripped and he had many cuts and bruises along his face and arms.

"You look like shit." I said with a slight smile

He raised his head looking slightly offended until he saw my smirk. He took the opportunity to walk closer and get a better look at me.

"You're the one to talk dear sister" he playfulness shining in his great emerald green eyes.

He wasn't lying, I did look terrible. My dark hair was pulled in a long messy ponytail. A large, deep cut ran from the corner of my right eye to my lip, thanks to a cutting curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. Several bruises and scratches adorned my face and arms from an unlucky encounter with Greyback, thankfully I wasn't bitten. The white tank top I wore was torn in an inappropriate fashion, revealing my royal blue bra. Upon further observation, I realized I was missing a shoe. I smiled at him, but I could no longer hold back the emotions I was feeling and began to sob. Harry quickly pulled me to him and tried to comfort me. I had never cried like this before. I was always strong and witty.

"I'm so happy you are alive. When I saw you limp in Hargid's arms it felt like my heart ripped out in two. I wished to die as well; you are the only family I have left." I sniffled in his chest. Surprising us both, I slapped him across the face.

"Never again scare me like that!" I yelled

He stared at me with wide, surprised eyes while rubbing his cheek. The look on his face was comical, if I hadn't been overcome with so much anger I probably would have laughed.

"Sorry, I'm really am" he whispered.

We sat there in silence taking everything in. We couldn't believe that Voldemort was finally dead. We finally had the opportunity to live our own lives and be happy. Our minds wandered on those who died during the battle and our hearts ached for Fred, Tonks, and Remus.

"I miss them already and I still can't stop thinking that this is entirely my fault.' He whispered then I thought came to him.

"What are we going to do about Teddy? I mean don't you think we are too young to raise a child? What was Remus thinking making us Godparents? I have never even held a baby, speaking of which I never even been 10 feet away from a baby." Harry exclaimed

I looked at him for a few minutes and then started to laugh hysterically. Harry looked at me with a cross of concern, confusion, and frustration that only made me laugh harder. All the emotions I was experiencing were flooding out of me all at once. It felt so good to laugh and it was great to hear Harry's laugh start to mingle with mine. We laughed together on the couch for about five minutes before we were able to talk again.

"Let's think about that in the morning. Right now let's go to sleep it looks like you haven't been sleep in 3 days. Man, you look awful." I laughed.

"I don't know what I do without you." Harry mused

"Probably become more of an angsty, temperamental, stubborn git." I joked, but soon regretted it from the look in Harry's eyes

I immediately got up and ran up the spiral staircase with him very close behind, but I wasn't fast enough and he caught me and slung me over his shoulders. Who knew he got so strong?

"HARRY PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled punching him on his back. He just laughed at me and continued to carry me up to the seventh year girl's dormitory. He finally put me on my feet and kissed me on the forehead affectionately.

"Get some sleep" He said softly before turning towards the boy's dormitory across the hall. I was pleasantly surprised to find Winky the house-elf waiting for me beside a four poster bed.

"Mistress look terrible! Winky made mistress sandwich and ran bath for mistress. Winky cannot believe she work for Mistress Harlinna Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, she be honored!" she exclaimed while pulling me into the bathroom, frantically undressing me and pushing me into the hat bath.

"Thank you Winky, the bath water feels great" I praised her while going deeper in the water. Her large eyes filled with tears at my praise.

"You's is welcome mistress. I be leaving now." She disappeared with a soft pop. I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the lavender scented bubbles. Even though Winky was a little high strong, I never regretted my decision to bond to Winky. Harry was hesitant about the idea at first, concerned about Hermione's reaction, but I convinced him when I discussed the help a house-elf could be during the war. Plus never of us wanted or trusted Kreacher.

After an hour, the bubbles disappeared and the water became cold. I stepped out of the bath and dried myself with a large purple towel and changed into one of Harry's old Quidditich jerseys. I laid down and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
